Bite Me
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Kaname is building an army against the vampire council and Zero happens upon it during a mission... now Kaname is forcing him into being a part of that army. Zero cant fight him but he knows another way out if only...he could end it all. but hes slowly finding it impossible as Kaname traps him relentlessly...with no way out. Rated M for violence, adult situations and language KxZ
1. Mine

_**Bite Me**_

_**Zero**_

Filthy, lost, demonic bastards. Zero could only keep shooting. "Its an easy job they said". He rolled his eyes aiming for another level E. "There's only a few they said". He had accepted the job because the money was good but he knew there was catch. Of course they would send their 'wildcard' hunter on the unstable missions.

He was getting tired fast and the aura that made the bloody rose fire slowed. He knew he was losing when one broke through his barrier he'd built and concentrated on that one but it tackled him. "you can wield an anti-vampire weapon so ...you're a hunter right but...your one of us. The level E's had swarmed and pinned him down in a few seconds.

"Kill me then" There was a laugh warm and chilling at the same time. It wasn't the raspy laugh of a level E. The smaller horde parted to reveal someone he knew from the academy... someone he knew quite well. "Kuran" he hissed. The level E's shrunk in fear at the power emanating from the pure blood.

"Whats this Kuran a pure blood with a pack of level E's". Kaname stopped right over Zero. "there easy to use Zero". Zero glared silently and Kaname just smiled back coming forward a bit more and sitting on Zero's chest. Zero growled but it was weak partly out of tiredness and somewhat because of fear...the pureblood looked hungry and Zero was barely holding his ground in their staring contest.

Kaname gestured around himself. "This is an army Zero and im the general ...no one was supposed to know about it till this coming winter". There was dead silence for a moment before Zero spoke up "and you know I'll spill the moment I get back ". Kaname nodded taking Zero's chin in his cold fingers and tilting it up while avoiding snapping teeth. "you 'would' " he agreed as he ran a nail up and down Zero's neck leaving a bloody trail that made the level E's squirm.

"but what good will that do you...if your in it".

Zero realized to late Kaname's intent as he felt fangs like needles bury deep into his throat. He writhed in the holds of the level E's trying not to yell. Kaname was biting him! The fangs dug deeper until it felt like they were touching Zero's windpipe and Zero scrabbled trying to push Kaname away and whimpering in pain. "shhh" was the gentle whisper in his head. Great Kaname in his head... "it'll all be fine as soon as you give it up". Zero couldn't hold on so he let go and almost passed out as he stopped struggling. Kaname was drinking a lot. He was to tired too...

Drip.

Drip.

The pure blood's scent hit the air and Zero couldn't resist when the wound was placed to his mouth. Kaname was drinking from him and feeding him at the same time? Even as he questioned the pure blood's motives he drank feeling the blood burn down his throat. What...was Kaname..up to? He slipped unconscious before he could find the answers.

_**Yuki**_

Yuki could barely hold herself together as she walked to the Headmasters office. Both Kaname and Zero were missing tonight. She opened the door without knocking to find her step father sleeping and sighed. "Headmaster". He didn't move. "Daddy".. HE shot right up. "How's daddy's little girl". She smiled. "I'm fine headmaster but Kaname-sama and Zero haven't been in school all day". Cross became serious instantly. "well I'd expect this from Zero but Kaname too...". Cross stood from his desk reaching for his phone.

Knock. Knock.

Yuki answered the door. "hello were a little ...busy...Kaname"!. Kaname stood in the doorway with an unconcious Zero held tightly in his arms. "Hello my sweet girl...Cross...it seems Kiryu bit off more then he could chew he was surrounded by level E's and passed out when I found him".

Cross blinked "Oh my...stupid hunters sending my poor son on big missions all by himself". Yuki looked at her father in slight anger "if he was awake he'd be lunging for you right now". Cross shrugged happily and gestured to the sun dorms. "his room is 182 boys section if you would Kaname". Kaname nodded with a smile. "good night...Yuki".

_**Zero**_

God he had a headache like a motherfucker and it was getting worse with every step but...he wasn't walking. He reached for his bloody rose but was suddenly airborne. "wha...". He landed on something soft with an oof. "there there Zero" came Kaname's smooth voice before he was pinned on his bed. "Kaname get the hell off..." Zero found he couldn't speak when Kaname stared at him...he felt like his very breath was freezing in his throat down to his lungs.

"shhh Zero just listen...you are a part of my army now I bit you and you drank from me forming an instant bloodbond". Dammit Zero shouldv'e known! "don't worry though i'll put you to good use..you were quite filling to me and your good with that gun of yours". Zero couldn't even growl ..he felt dead under Kaname. Kaname leaned in making Zero flinch as he thought Kaname was going in for another bite but instead stopped at his ear. "your mine now Zero".

With that he was gone and Zero was left shuddering on his bed...what hell had he been thrust into ...

_so ^.^ you like? you no like? I wish to know so please Review and don't be afraid to add criticism! I love them and I need some burns for my extra firewood to burn evil Kaname at the stake ! Jk Jk. but anyways do you guys want more? let me know and check out my other KanamexZero stories (also a work in progress but hey im only one person) and get ready for summer- twisted._


	2. Let me go

_**Zero**_

Hell. Zero had to be there...He was motionless on his bed staring at the grained ceiling. The day's had passed so slowly this week and he could feel the blood bond trying to tear him apart from the inside. It wanted to eliminate the old Zero and make a new one that would bend so easily to Kaname's will that when asked for, the old Zero would never be found. "_This is your fault stupid getting 'us' in this kind of trouble now what are we going to do. It was bad enough with your degrading now we can't even say no to that..flith". _Zero cringed at that voice. It was cruel, harsh and judging.

It was Ichiru.

"_silly stupid big brother...if I had been the one to live mabey this wouldn't have happened". _Zero couldn't breath right feeling his mind slipping to his imaginary little brothers wrath. Ichiru had died that day along with his mother and father but he could feel Ichiru..what Ichiru would say if he was here and it was causing his chest to tighten up in sadness. Zero put trembling hands over his ears. "go away...go away". Ichiru's voice mocked him still clear as a bell "_but brother im a part of you I can't just go away and...". _Ichiru's voice changed to something that made Zero's heart freeze. "_you said you'd never leave me...AND YOU LET ME DIE"!. _Zero couldn't help but scream at the images in his head, the memories and the pain of the blood bond.

He curled up into the sheet's not crying but trembling and breathing rapidly. He was in hell because only hell would feel this way. He felt the room around him spin fast and clutched his pillow in an effort to keep touch with reality or at least something solid. "Just let me go" he said to no one in particular.

_**Kaname**_

Kaname frowned in his study as he stared at a glass of bloodwine. He could feel Zero's wild emotions on the other side of the blood bond and they were way out of control. One second he was scared and the next he was mourning then...he wanted to die. Kaname smiled slightly at that. He wasn't going to let Zero die that would be to much of a hinderance to his plans. He looked over to the chessboard next to him eyeing the Knight. "Zero" he said over the bond feeling it shudder and try to snap back at him. Kaname smiled and took a drink of the bloodwine. "Go to sleep Zero". The bond shriveled up for a moment in recoil but it smoothed out slowly going completely slack.

Kaname looked out the window at the stars. This all had to go exactly right with Zero and Kaname knew that the hunter was like a damaged gun only going off when it choose to. Zero had power undoubtedly because of his half human half vampire existence but with that power still unlocked it was practically killing Zero in the process of trying to unlock itself. He would have to keep the hunter close and try to nudge the lock open slowly or risk having it lock tighter and make Zero useless...or dead.

He stood up walking out into the hall's of the night class towards his room. Mabey he should move Zero here instead of keeping him at the sun dorms. It would be safer and he could have Ichigo make sure Zero didn't commit suicide. He stored the thought for later opening his dorm room and locking it behind him with his mind. He looked from his desk to his bed...He choose bed.

Laying down he sighed and turned the lights off. He felt bad for letting his uncle get in his head like that but Rido was right. This whole vampires and humans thing would never work out and he was also right about how Zero was the perfect weapon and ...something else. That was to think about later though right now he had to find some way to get some rest so that he could confront cross tomorrow about moving Zero.

++ The Next Day ++

_**Zero**_

His whole body yelled pain as he woke up alarm clock pounding out "Blow me away"-Breaking Benjamin. He smacked it into silence grumbling and opening his eyes to the harsh glare of the sun. Guardian duties which ment having to deal with Kaname. He shifted from the bed to the floor by just rolling and laying in the pile of blankets for a moment. He REALLY didn't want to get up yet. He sighed untangling himself after a minute or so on the floor standing to stretch feeling a few bones pop. He pulled on his uniform slowly patting around for the bloody rose under his pillow, check the cache and trigger. No jams so that was good.

Knock Knock. Zero looked at the door and groaned when he heard Yuki yelling. "come on Zero wake up I am not doing the transition by myself again the Day Class girls will kill me"!. He opened the door she was leaning on so she fell on the ground glaring playfully before getting up and punching him in the arm. "That hurt you big meany". He smiled only Yuki was so innocently...childish not immature just childish.

They made it just as the Night Class gates opened pushing all the girls back With Zeros "I'm not even awake yet don't piss me off" look it wasn't too hard". The Night Class took their sweet ass time as usual and when Zero spotted the devil himself he could barely keep eye contact. "Hello Yuki...Zero". Yuki smiled but Zero just glared at him. "Shouldn't you be getting home to sleep in your coffin" Zero said lowly enough the Day Class couldn't hear. Kaname just smiled at him taking Zero's wrist painfully tight. "Actually I need you to help me with something Zero if it's not too much trouble for you". He pulled the smaller one away before he could do or say anything against it and Zero could feel the Day Class girls trying to burn him to a crisp with their eyes.

"Let me go you bastard' He hissed lowly yanking on his wrist but Kaname tightened his grip till if felt like he was breaking it. "Just walk Zero or I'll let them all vamp out right here". Zero's eyes widened a bit and he followed annoyed but quiet. Kaname led him to the Night Dorms. All the other vampires settled in the livingroom but Kaname kept going practically dragging a now yelling Zero up the stairs. "DAMMIT KANAME THAT HURTS". Kaname sighed letting him go when they reached a room and forced Zero to sit down on a couch. "Zero zip it". Zero felt his throat close up and coughed glaring. "We have somethings to talk about" Kaname said as he walked over to his desk pouring a glass of blood and closing the door with his mind. Zero could here it lock with a silent click...


	3. Blood

_So to be honest I wasn't going to update this until I did all my other updates because it only had like two votes on the poll a few days ago and then Angel's doing her Beta thing and she's like "Twist come here" and I'm like "What" and all the sudden theirs 14 votes like BOOM! So She said we should update this first because it's obviously important so thank her for that and we thank you for efforts- Twisted_

_**Zero**_

Kaname poured his blood wine slow keeping his eyes on Zero and making him squirm. "I talked with your stepfather and we arranged you'll be staying here from now on. You bunk with Ichigo and still perform guardian duties but you never really did those anyway did you". Zero glared at him. There was no way Cross was stupid enough to piss Zero off this badly and where did Kaname get off with the stepfather part! Kaname was waiting for an answer with a smug smile knowing Zero couldn't speak out till he lifted the first order not to speak.

"Any questions? No good. Now that I got that out of the way.." He placed another glass of the blood wine smack dab in front of Zero but it didn't smell right. "How long has it been since you had blood. Have you even had blood in your lifetime". Zero had never ever taken blood from someone else or himself and he couldn't deny that the bottle was starting to get to him but it still didn't sit right with him.

Kaname was patient and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Kaname put the bottle in Zeros hands only to have it pushed back into his own. Zero couldn't do it the blood would just make him more of a monster. Kaname sighed and put it down. "If you don't drink something your going to get worse it can't get much worse if you stop starving yourself". Zero tried to respond but his throat was still stuck and he gagged at the effort. Kaname rolled his eyes "What is it you can talk".

"I...can't Kaname and you cant make me". Kaname's eyes narrowed at the challenge and he twirled the bottle around in his hands. "Yes I can I thought I could give you a chance to do it on your own but apparently you plan on rebelling anything I say for the rest of your life". Zero started to scoot farther from Kaname with a quick dash plan forming in his mind but Kaname didn't move after him.

"Zero we both know the situation and I know that you know that you wont get out of this. We both know how the bloodbond works and its going to hold you like a vise until the day I choose to release it which may never come if you keep this up and all im asking of your right now is to drink the goddamn bottle before I order you to and if the order doesn't work im going to lock you in a room with nothing but that bottle until you do drink it or go insane"

Zero looked at the bottle contemplating his options. He knew he wouldn't stand much of a chance in a room with it but Kaname couldn't just lock him up without Cross or Yuki noticing could he? Kaname just nodded at that. Of course the damn pure blood could do something like that. He reached for the bottle.

_**Kaname**_

Kaname could tell as he watched Zero grab the bottle that this would all take time that he didn't have. He would need to get Zero used to the feel of power and give him the ability to use it as soon as possible. Zero was his ace in the hole, the card up his sleeve and the bullet in his roulette gun. He watched closely as the hunter took a small sip trying to be careful but the moment his lips touched the bottle his eyes turned a deep red. Kaname smiled. The demon was awake.

Zero tipped the bottle back drinking it with suprising speed and slamming it furiously to the floor. Kaname smiled feeling the waves of power rolling off of Zero tenfold to almost the same amount of power as the pure blood himself. Zero glared at him in absolute hatred obviously distating the very idea of someone elses blood in his system. "How do you feel".

Zero shifted uneasily and Kaname felt how buzzed he was through the bond and how hard he was trying not to hurl on Kaname's floor. Kaname smiled at the sheer vile attitude Zero held against drinking blood but now that he had he wouldn't forgive himself for it. Zero dug his nails deep in the couch as his glare softened and he groaned in pain.

"Having a problem Zero"? Zero didn't respond just tipped his head back jumping up and down slightly trying to get rid of the tickling burn that the blood caused. Kaname remembered drinking the first time wasn't pleasant and neither was the position they were in now because Zero's throat was bared and defenseless to Kaname's canines...

No Kaname. Kaname steadied himself and Zero through the bond by pulling hard on it. He didn't know how you 'pulled' on the bond but it happened at the most random times. Zero was about to say something until they were interrupted by a faint knocking. "Kaname-Sama" came Senri's soft voice from the other side. "what" Kaname growled viciously feeling Zero's shock from the tone he used. Kaname didn't care he had told Senri time and time again not to disturb him when his door was closed.

There was awkward silence before Senri moved away from the door. "Nothing" he said quietly before reaching the stairs. Kaname whipped out of the room grabbing his cousin by the arm roughly before he could go downstairs and yanked him back to the top floor. "Don't do that I hate when you do the 'nothing' thing just tell me". Senri seemed stoic on the surface as usual but Kaname saw him shrivel a bit at the vice hold on his arm and the slight twitch of his lips that were hiding his want to bare his fangs.

Senri and Kaname stared each other down for a while before Senri winced at the crushing force around his arm and leaned towards Kaname to ease the intensity. Kaname took the opportunity to haul the half blood back to his room and deposit him on his floor. "You were saying"? Senri bit his tounge and Kaname just waited patiently. "My father's here...he wants you".

Kaname cursed himself silently and paced to the door. "You will stay here both of you..." Kaname smiled cruelly down to his younger cousin "and if your still hungry Zero then Senri's easy prey". He didn't wait to see his relatives reaction as he closed the door with a slam and ordered all vampires to their rooms and walked back down the stairs. Kaname stared at the door for a brief moment contemplating the consequences of not opening it for his 'lovely' uncle. Fuck it. He swung both doors wide open.

_**Senri**_

Ow. Kaname had splintered the bones in his forearm from the grip he had held Senri with. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do a photo shoot with a bruise like that. He sighed hoping it would just heal in time since he was only a halfling and didn't have the amazing healing abilities. He stopped short thought when he met eyes with Zero. The burning dark red eyes and the hands reaching out for him.


	4. Secrets and Allies

_**Zero**_

"Need help"? Zero asked through clenched teeth holding out a hand to Senri. The little red-head looked shocked but took the hand anyway flinching when it strained his arm and Zero got curious pulling him closer by his hand. "Zero let go im up" Senri said in his usual dull tone but Zero could see he was in pain and pulled up his Night Class uniform's sleeve to see a dark bruise forming on his forearm. "What's that from".

Senri pulled away with a slight hiss and eyed Zero for a moment before sitting down on the far side of the couch. "I fell". Zero looked at the broken bottle on the floor and stayed in the awkward silence for a bit before he looked over to Senri. "So what really happened". Senri glared in annoyance. "You don't belive me"? Zero sat back with his hands over his head criss crossing behind him. "Not one bit". Senri didn't respond just huffed and slid farther in the couch and putting his chin on his hand.

They waited till there was steps coming up the stairs and Zero smelled the familiar scent of a pure blood...but there were two. He looked at Senri who was bristled as a cat in danger but trying to hide it and looked at him questioningly. Senri just shrugged trying to play it cool until the doors opened.

Kaname stood off to the side with a smug smile on his face with Ichigo leaning on the wall opposite him; looking guilty and a little scared as he stared at the figure that stood in the middle of them. Senri tried looking anywhere else. "So your Zero..". A figure that somewhat resembled both Kaname and Senri stepped forward. Zero could only guess this was the 'father' Senri had mentioned.

Zero didn't answer and just edged his hand closer to his bloody rose. _Don't even think about it. _Kaname hissed over the blood bond. _Bite me. _Zero taunted but he let his hand drop. "And Senri you look...well". Senri offered a nod missing Ichigo's tensing form. "Thirsty Rido" Kaname asked as he went over too his stash. Rido nodded but he kept his eyes on either Zero or Senri the whole time. "That would be wonderful". He sat down on the arm-chair opposite them and steepled his fingers. "I haven't informed Zero of everything because I don't honestly think he's all in but that will change quickly wont it Zero". Zero just bared his teeth and Rido looked more amused. "You always pick the feisty ones don't you Kaname".

Zero grabbed his gun and started to click off the safety before Senri took his hand pulling it away. He looked over the redhead wouldn't meet his eyes. "So whats this all about" Zero asked trying to clear the elephant in the room. Rido was the first to speak up. "It's what you would call a rebellion I guess. We all disagree with the mixing of humans and vampires even you Zero and that's part of why Kaname believed you were perfect for the job but your also quiet the contradiction because your half vampire and half human". Zero looked dumbfounded..."So what am I your poster child".

Ichigo couldn't stifle a laugh and Kaname snorted almost dropping the drink he was bringing to his uncle and Zero even saw Senri's lips tip up slightly. Rido smiled though he wasn't amused. "More like...a warrior. Even I can see the potential of your hunter / vampire skills. As a hunter you were taught to kill vampires and as a vampire it made you stronger and faster even made your senses heightened". Zero glared. "What about it". Rido smiled genuinely now. "Your a weapon Zero that perfect weapon to be exact ...to destroy Cross Academy".

_Later that night_

_**Zero**_

Zero had claimed a Night Class couch to himself growling at any other vampire who dared to come near like some predatory cat. He couldn't leave without Kaname's permission so he might as well make himself comfortable. What Rido had said made sense. Vampires and Humans could never be together in any kind of setting and be safe but Zero couldn't see himself destroying Cross Academy even if he didn't agree with that nitwit Cross.

"Enjoying yourself much" someone deadpanned over him and he turned to tell them to fuck off till he noticed familiar orange pigtails. "Rima...". She sat next to him and offered him a pocky stick. "Want one". He shook his head and she shrugged putting one in her own mouth before grabbing his hand. He pulled away quickly but she didn't react. He was going to yell at her to go away when he felt something sticking to his palm.

She looked at him with a slightly less gloomy expression. "Thanks for not eating Senri" she said and pushed off the couch going up the steps to her room. He blinked and put whatever was in his hand in his pocket. He didn't want to see what it was just incase someone was eyeing him so he went to walk up to his and Ichigo's room. Ichigo wasn't there so he took out the object and blinked dumbfounded. It was a key with a note from Senri. - Dont ever pull a gun on a pureblood they don't work trust me I've tried. This is for your window at night if you ever need it because they lock after sun up.: Bloodsucker No.8

Zero smiled at Senri calling himself a bloodsucker and slipped the key back into his pocket. He'd need to get rid of the actual note... He looked around the room and decided to flush it. When he was done with that he sighed looking at his bed then at the window. In or out in or out...out. _Zero. _Shit. _My room please._ Zero sighed and put the key in a nitch that would be hard for Ichigo to find between his bed and the wall. _I'm coming. _Zero deadpanned and then he did something he didn't know he could do. He cut the bond temporarily to zone Kaname out.

_**Senri**_

He had beat Rima for the seventh time at old maid and sat back chewing on the end of a pocky stick. She put a card down and sighed "How's the arm". He shrugged and laid out a card as well. "You shouldn't let Kaname Sama do that to you". Senri shrugged again but Rima put her hands over his. "Really Senri you're not his toy he can't just throw you around". Senri shrugged her off and sighed. "Let it be Rima". She just sat back with a sigh and Senri threw down another card. A Jack.

_Originally I was going to have this as a whole thing but now its two parts so Zero and Kaname don't get another scene don't kill me. -Cowers in corner- I'm sorry I wrote so late but I have so many stories to update and Angel ( My beta) is on the verge of killing me because I apparently "Have no Grammatical Skill". So see you next time - Twisted_


	5. So Long and Goodnight

_Not much to say...Written to Helena: My Chemical Romance_

_(Short A/N __**important! **__: Might put this story on hiatus I have told you guys a few times I have way to many stories and I have a good plot for this one but its got a few holes so I don't have much motivation...but anyways enjoy)_

_**Zero**_

He sighed and tapped on Kaname's door. "Your highness" he said in a bitter tone. Kaname laughed and the door opened and Zero slipped in unwillingly. Kaname had another bottle on the table which made more than one emotion jump in Zero. Fear anger...hunger. _Pathetic Zero you have to endure it or become like them. _Ichiru was right...even if he wasn't real. "What do you want" Zero said leaning against the wall.

Kaname got up smiling as he offered the bottle but Zero shook his head. "What do you want Kuran". Kaname sighed and put the bottle down. "To be honest im thirsty". Zero rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do about tha...". _Tsk Tsk Zero he thinks your food. _ He caught onto what Kaname said and his eyes widened. He pushed off the wall and grabbed his bloody rose pulling out before Kaname slammed him into a wall hard. He winced and tried to shift into a more comfortable position as Kaname's hand closed over the gun. "No need for theatrics I'm just...curious". Zero growled "Well go find out from someone else". Kaname smiled amused and let some pressure off of Zero's collar. "Do you know any other vampire hunters Kiryu".

Zero wrestled the gun from him and tried to pull the trigger but he couldn't and Kaname smiled. "You don't have the guts Zero and I didn't say I wouldn't pay you back so just deal with it". _No ...Zero fight him off I don't want this. _Zero protested with a loud groan as Kaname pushed his hands back casually as if it wasn't affecting him but Zero's arms felt like they were going to break from the force of the push. "Afraid of a little vampire Zero" Kaname said smoothly. Zero didn't feel like he had room to breathe he could feel Ichiru raging and making his skin burn. _No! Stop him Zero I demand it! _Zero wanted to fight not because of Ichiru urging him on but this felt just like when Shizuka had...ow... Kaname had leaned in and bitten him while he was thinking. _NO! _Zero flinched at the scream echoing in his head but quickly locked eyes with the form glowing in the middle of the room.

_**Kaname**_

Zero thrashed and pushed under him and he tried to keep the hunter still so he wouldn't rip the skin of his neck. Zero was shaking fearfully and Kaname could hear small whimpers coming from his throat. Knowing that he was going to yell from the bond Kaname clamped a hand over his mouth and bit harder. Zero was freaking out to easily at this more than Kaname expected and Kaname felt uneasy like they weren't alone but couldn't sense any other vampires.

He was drinking faster and Zero was weakening under him but Kaname was distracted by the other presence in the room. "_o..go ...let ...go". _Kaname let Zero go and looked around as the halfling slipped to the floor. He couldn't see anyone and when he used his vampire powers he couldn't make out anything. Only Zero could see what was going on. Kaname felt the room temperature drop and looked back at Zero. His eyes were wide and he was backed up against the wall. "What is it". He heard another vampire running up the stairs. "Kaname-Sama get down" Seiren yelled as she rushed into the room.

Kaname was going to ask why when the middle of the room started to glow. He looked from Zero to the light and swore he could make out a figure as Zero opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream coming from the rooms center.

_"I HATE THIS" _the voice yelled making the whole room reverberate. Kaname could only watch as the power of the presence shook the place hard enough that the windows exploded raining down glass in every direction. Wind whipped through the place like a miniature tornado and glass and belongings flew everywhere. What the hell was going on.

**Seiren**

She sat on the stairs close to Kaname's room with a sigh. It wasn't unusual for her and she felt comfortable there and on any normal night one could find her sleeping in that spot. tonight though she felt uneasy and somewhat fearful which wasn't an emotion she was supposed to feel. Kaname and Kiryu were fighting but that wasn't unusual nor was it any of her concern. She knew that in his own domain Kaname was unconquerable.

She closed her eyes for just a moment before she heard a tinkle of a bell near her. She snapped them open standing swiftly but silently scoping the area. She didn't see anything for a moment but her eyes caught sight of ...Kiryu. Impossible he was still with Kaname. She could hear them bickering still but here was Kiryu at the top step right next to her not seeming to notice her and looking enraged. She didn't know why but she was frozen and her heart sped up as she jumped back. "Who...". 'Kiryu' didn't seem to notice her and walked up to Kaname's door but she blocked. He smiled simply and Seiren felt her heart flutter.

She had never seen Kiryu smile and to be honest he was quiet...charming. This wasn't Kiryu though and the more she looked him over the more she realised this really wasn't him. They looked similar but this boy had his hair up in a pink ribbon with a bell hanging off of it and he was slightly shorter and thinner though she didn't know someone could be thinner then Zero for his natural thin stature."Forgive me I'll be quick" he whispered and walked straight through her.

Her eyes widened as she felt freezing cold. Her lungs froze for a moment and she lost all control of her limbs before falling to the floor. She could sense the amount of power that being carried. Hunter power, angry power...protective power. She was mad at Kiryu but worried for him at the same time but in the back of her mind she knew these emotions weren't her own. She was going to rip the whole room to shreads...no he was. She whipped into the room quickly seeing the being glowing from its amount of power and looked back to her 'master'. "Kaname-Sama get down" she warned before the whole room burst into chaos.

_I don't even know how that happened...my fingers just typed what they wanted. Well obviously Ichiru is not happy with Kaname and we will see what happens next time though I may not update this quickly as I said before._


	6. Unexpected

_**Kaname**_

What. Was. That! He scanned the now demolished room before getting up stalling when he saw Zero and Seiren were both unconcious. The room itself seemed darker and though he could hear a faint banging on the other side of his door it wouldn't open. "_You know I usually don't mind picking on my brother...but thats when I do it"._ Kaname looked around confused till his eyes settled on the ivory piano.

"Zero"? The person who looked like Zero smiled though didn't look amused. "Wrong...though I used to wish I could be". Kaname just stared as the figure moved to stand over Zero then lean next to him. "You never really looked hard enough at Zeros records..granted a hid a few files when you came around". Kaname stood tall not sure how to approach this being and said the first thing that came to mind. "Who are you".

The person glared at him and he swore to god it was just like Zero the same smoldering hatred and defiance though it dropped quickly. "Before he was unceremonisouly dragged to this hell hole you call a school Zero had a family and I happen to be his twin brother". Kaname was dumbfounded... Kiryu had a twin?! He could barley stand one of them he wondered if this other Kiryu was any different then Zero.

"Well thats unexpected...but what are you doing here...whats your name". The figure stood and huffed standing infront of Zero with his arms crossed. "It's Ichiru and im here because your messing with my brother only I can do that". Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes "If I leave him now he'll go crazy from the bond is that what you want". Ichiru smiled "Zero's already crazy I made sure of that". Kaname blinked somewhat put off by this new Kiryu he was so used to his and Zero's power struggle and he knew how to handle Zero but Ichiru seemed different and seemed less in control of his emotions.

"Well Ichiru ...we seem to be at a stand off and do you really want to pit your seemingly measly poltergiest powers against mine you seem to have used alot of it for the little stunt you just pulled". Ichiru's form flickered and his eyes narrowed. "You are an arrogant pureblood aren't you". Kaname almost smirked at the smilarity but the door burst open revealing a very worried Hanabusa and Ichiru whipped around to glare at him for interrupting and Kaname made his move.

He didn't have a very good memory of his lesson dealing with spirits but he knew how to lock them in a certain place and he grabbed for Ichiru's wrist trying not to think that he would phase through it and was suprised when he gripped it solidly making Ichiru hiss partialy in pain and mostly in suprise. "Lock". It was a simple spell that didn't take much magic but Ichiru would be trapped here for several hours until Kaname could think of what to do with him.

ooooooo

_**Zero **_

Zero had a slamming headache when he woke up. He heard a crackle of a fire somewhere nearby and could even feel its heat. He felt content enough to sit up holding his head with a groan and sighing. "Your bound to feel like that after what happened". Zero jumped and looked through his fingers at Rima who sat at the edgo of his bed. She frowned but sighed. "Relax will you im not going to hurt you Kaname just said to watch you".

Zero rubbed his temples for a moment before remembering seeing Ichiru.. "What happened". Rima shrugged and chewed on a peice of pocky. "Kaname handed you over to Takuma and he carried you back here and Kaname ordered all of us to our rooms except I had to watch you and Takuma had to assist him with something".

_**Ichiru **_

...Zero...help me...


	7. Cinderella Died

_**Kaname**_

He had erased Zero's memories of Ichiru's appearance and had Takuma put him back in his room and now paced outside his room listening to said spirits raging. He had to think of a way to subdue the poltergeist or at least a way to hide him from Zero...He came up blank but he had quite the idea on how to hide Ichiru's screaming presence...

_**Zero**_

God he had a headache. He sighed as he shifted in bed and stretched out a bit stopping abruptly at a small laugh. He grabbed his bloody rose from under the pillow and pointed with the safety clicked off at a very unexpectant and slightly flustered Rima and Shiki. They sat off to a wall on the side of his room at a table with cards in each of their hands. "ughh". He dropped the bloody rose to the bed and buried his head back into his pillow. "Go away". Rima sighed and shifted around so Zero looked at her out of a corner of his eye. "We can't yet we were told to watch you..well I was but I got bored so I dragged Senri in here".

"Why am I being watched while sleeping" Zero asked into the bed trying to sound a slight bit angry. Rima shrugged unaffected by the show. "If its any good news were having a ball tonight". Zero blinked and groaned in annoyance trying to secretly talk himself into getting more rest. "Is Cinderella coming". Rima laughed and Senri cracked a smile as he laid down a card to their game. "No Zero but as a member of the nightclass your expected to attend". Zero couldn't fucking belive it... Mabey a good excuse could slip him out of this. "I don't have anything dressy". Senri looked edgy as he mumbled something and Rima patted his shoulder. "Kaname left something for you". Zero glared and closed his eyes again. "Of course he did".

Zero made a light whining sound as he sat up running a hand through his hair and looked out one of the darkening windows. If anything good came from tonight it would be that he didn't have to take classes. "It starts at midnight" Rima confirmed as she frowned over her cards squirming in her seat. Zero knew before she put her cards down that she had lost to Senri yet again and said redhead put his face in his palm laying his cards down and resuming his usual bored and distant attitude. "It's not that bad Zero" Rima intoned as she packed up the cards".

"Just eat stuff slow and avoid confrontation" Senri added quietly. They were silent for a few moments before Zero caught Rima ..smiling at him. He'd never seen Rima smile before let alone at him. "What" He said trying not to be menacing in the way he said it though he was slightly annoyed. Her smile dropped to her normal placid face but she looked him over a bit before answering. "You looked like you were pouting". Zero was about to yell at her when a soft knock came from the door. Zero glared daggers at the door. He already had two vampires to watch over...wait...watch over them? No two vampires he had to deal with.

"Kiryu". The voice wasn't commanding and dignified like the all powerful blood suckers tone it was soft and bordering pleading. "What" he barked at the door as he got out of bed. "It's Takuma I was supposed to give you this outfit for tonight...and make sure you came down". Zero rolled his eyes opening the door and staring down the dorm president and suddenly raging inside. Kaname couldn't just leave him in peace could he. He knew it wasn't Takuma's fault but he didn't really care right now. " I'll come down by myself when I want and your pureblood will have to deal with it as for an outfit I can handle myself thank you now get away from my door before I shoot you".

Takuma had his mouth hung open as if he wasn't used to being talked to that way and stuttered a bit before Rima came up behind Zero and sighed taking the outfit. "We've got it Ichijou" She said plainly and patted his head before closing the door and turning to Zero with crossed arms. "Was that necessary". Zero glared for a moment before dropping it and sighing. "I don't need Kaname's dog watching me all the time". Rima made a face and threw the simple suit at him. "Be nice Ichijou is a good person and you'd know that if you didn't have such a cocky attitude and inflated ego".

Zero narrowed his eyes but Rima just stared at him like a scolding parent. "Not all of us 'blood suckers' are that bad Zero" Senri said so quietly Zero barely heard him. Zero almost regretted what he said but why should he care what these vampires thought...He opened the door and pointed out. "The ball starts in twenty minutes ill be down and ill wear the stupid suit but you two should go get ready". Rima and Senri looked incredulous but they left quickly to avoid annoying Zero further.

He sighed as he closed the door and slipped down it. What was with him today feeling and talking to vampires in a normal way. He knew they were grateful for him not...eating Senri as they like to put it but he'd never do that to someone. _Besides Yuki..._ He shook his head as he looked at the suit with a sigh. Tonight was going to be long...

_**Ichiru**_

_"ZERO" ! _He walked around the room huffing. Why wasn't Zero answering him. He had called him several times and he knew that Zero wasn't sleeping anymore from there twin bond. The door to the room opened and Ichiru whipped around glaring at the pureblood who had stuck him here. "Do you know how hard is to deal with one of you Kiryu's let alone two". Ichiru tried to move but he was stuck again as he was every time the vampire entered the room.

"_Then let me go and I wont be a problem". _The pureblood sighed and sat down on a lounge couch in front of Ichiru. "So you can run to Zero"? Run to Zero did he think Ichiru needed his big brother to protect him like everyone else did. That infuriated him and he felt the room heat up with his temper. _"No so I can get away from this vampire nest". _The vampire was silent for a moment before taking up a glass of water and putting two weird tablets in it. "Do you know your brother is a vampire". Ichiru rolled his eyes though he kept an eye on the drink oblivious when it turned a blush red color. " I planned it".

The vampire stared blankly. "What do you mean". Ichiru sighed " I planned for Zero to become a vampire". The vampire became a bit surprised and Ichiru could feel it in the surrounding presence that was the purebloods power. "...I guess I should thank you then if Zero wasn't here as is today I would be in a tight situation". It was Ichiru's turn to be incredulous. "What"? The vampire smirked as he leaned back into the couch taking a small sip of the drink it had prepared earlier. " If Zero wasn't a vampire and a hunter I would have no use for him but since he is...he is my favorite pawn".

_**Zero**_

He looked in the mirror half heartedly and sighed. He was going to be a hunter..and a vampire...in a room full of normal and aristocratic vampires. This was going to suck. He secured the bloody rose in its holster and looked at the door. "Just five hours Zero you'll manage" He told himself internally before walking to the door. He could hear music already coming from the downstairs and readied himself for the mental abuse and walked down the steps. Everything seemed calm but not quiet as vampires talked away. It seemed the same as any day class gathering with girl vampires laughing and gossiping away and guy vampires acting macho and idiotic.

The aristocrats were all sitting to the side on a slightly raised platform with a few tables. Seiren sat alone while Akatsuki and Hanabusa sat with Ruka, Takuma was constantly walking over to people and making conversation and Senri and Rima sat together waving at him the moment he came off the stairs. He walked over to them choosing to ignore the glare coming for Hanabusa's direction. "Well it's not as dead as I thought it would be". Rima put her arms under her head and sighed. "Me and Senri don't like these things so we just sit and eat the cake".

Zero smiled slightly and looked around frowning. "Wheres the big hancho". Senri folded his hands looking around slightly shaking. "He hasn't come down yet". Zero glared at the stairs. "Mabey someone should get him". Rima grabbed his sleeve before he could go anywhere. "No please its peaceful tonight and I don't have any aspirin left". Zero sighed and shrugged off her hold but stayed put. "Are you two hungry". They both shook their heads. "Were models Zero we only eat when we have too" Rima said. For some reason that tipped him off and hauled both of their chairs out pointing to the food table. "Well im saying to have too you can't starve yourselves". Rima got up rolling her eyes but Senri seemed frozen till she took his arm.

Zero didn't like that either but he settled for them eating. He walked to the table with them and heard light steps behind him but before he could turn around he felt a hand on his mid back and heard a whisper. "Thank you they barely ever eat". His eyes widened as he took a side glance at Ruka who was piling a small portion of dipping sauce and a stack of chips onto her little plate before she turned and walked away. He spotted Kaname at her table smiling at Zero and raising his glass before turning back to the table and talking to Hanabusa.

He wanted to talk but he didn't see the point of talking now so he headed back to his table where Rima nad Senri were picking at their food and attempting to look amused in Kaname's presence. "Well this is fun" Senri said silently and poked a scrap of meat with his fork. Zero glared at him pointedly and he quickly put the scrap in his mouth looking down. Zero smiled a bit and proceeded to eat until someone else tapped his shoulder. He was about to turn around and yell at them to leave him alone but saw a girl he thought was Yuki for a moment till his eyes adjusted. "...Would you like to dance". She looked away after saying that and Zero just stared with his mouth open.

"He'd love too" explained Kaname's voice behind him and he whipped around to glare. Kaname just smiled back at him and Zero could see a light in his eyes promising he wouldn't get out of this ball alive if he didn't get up right now and take the girl to dance. Zero switched into his hospitable side trying to remain calm. "Sure" He said through clenched teeth and offered the girl a hand which she happily took and walked as quickly away from Kaname as he could.

The girl walked out onto the floor holding Zero close and coming up to whisper in his ear. "New mission Kiryu". He widened his eyes but remained calm as he danced with her. "Keep and eye on Kuran we still don't trust him and report anything suspicious". He nodded slightly and spun her around before pulling her back in. "This whole ball is suspicious". She nodded and dipped back low before coming around back to a normal dance stance. " Just a little longer Zero and we will take you away from here...and give you what you came for"...

_Ughhh so I've been sick and it hasn't been pretty but im feeling alot better now so I decided to give you guys a new chapter and I'll do one on my birthday too ( August 2) as a gift from me to you twisters (thats apparently what my fans call themselves you guys are weird but so am I so awesome I guess) Till next time - Twisted_


	8. Cheers to the Monarchy

_Im so sorry guys I know I haven't updated in forever but I have been sick enough to visit the hospital so please have some patience I will give you what I can but for now I have to catch up for school so please enjoy- Twisted. _

_**Zero **_

He sat down heavy ready to head to sleep. There was only an hour or so left of the ball so hopefully it would be over soon. He leaned his head back and let his headache pound as he listened to the danse macabre around him. A few more weeks in this hell hole and then he would be free from the purebloods grasps. No more Kaname, no more Cross and no more night class... He frowned. No more Senri or Ruka...No more Yuki.. "Would you like a drink Kiryu". He opened his eyes to glower at Takuma who smiled down at him gently though Zero could make out his uneasy shifting and obvious discomfort at Zero's presence.

'Well screw you too' He thought as he accepted one but remembered how he'd practically barked Takuma's head off when he had first come to Zero's room with the suit and sighed. "Thank you Takuma". The blonde smiled sheepishly before scampering off to offer drinks to more people. He heard the dorm president clear his throat though he was a ways back on the balcony. Everyone turned to Kaname though Kaname only watched Zero. "Tonight we celebrate to our lives and the lives of others we hold close". There was abrupt and obnoxious clapping for such a short speech and an annoying amount of glass clinking before people drank what he presumed to be the blood tablet water.

'No point in just leaving it here' He reasoned before he tipped it back and drank most of it. He grimaced at the salted taste and eyed Kaname from the side of his vision. The asshole was smiling at him smugly. He couldn't stay here anymore. He grabbed his jacket from the table and stomped up the steps to the dorms. Who did Kaname think he was messing with because Zero sure as hell wasn't one of his Night Class fan girls. He reached his room and fumbled with the door before the floor swayed... What?

_**Kaname**_

He smiled as he felt Zero's conscious waver so suddenly. The younger vampire was confused, in pain and extremely tired. Time to move. He handed his glass to a confused Senri and ruffled his hair rather roughly before grabbing his tie. "I'll be back soon keep everyone distracted". Senri licked his lips nervously before his voice broke through. "Can't you just leave him alone". Kaname was shocked at his cousins boldness but didn't take it to heart he would deal with Senri's outburst later.

"Just do as your told" he growled before walking up the stairs following Zero's trail. He felt Zero actually calling for his help and tried to hide his smirk. He leaned against the wall as he spotted Zero on his knees with his hand over his throat. "Having trouble" He asked casually but he could feel Zero struggling to breathe or move. He walked behind the other vampire and wrapped his arms around his waist helping him up and into the room where Kiryu proceeded to almost collapse on the bed. Kaname's bed..

He walked over to his stash of blood and poured two glasses handing one to Kiryu who gulped it down. Kaname watched trying not to smiled over his own glass as he sipped it. "You don't look so good Zero". Zero glared for a moment but the harshness hazed over as he coughed slightly and his lilac eyes fluttered. "I don't feel good either". Kaname made a sound of sympathy before Zero yawned and Kaname cracked another smile at the cuteness of it. "You should get some sleep you seem really tired". Zero looked like he wanted to protest but his thoughts were so muddled he could barely keep them together.

_**Zero **_

Why was it so cold in here but he was sweating? He was shivering and he was sure the room was turning grey. He saw a dark presence looming over him but he felt the heat of its stare. It spoke but the room was spinning before he could respond and he soon felt the soft pillow under his head and a blanket under his head. What was going on.

_**Kaname**_

Kaname smiled devilishly as he closed the door. Now he had to deal with his stupid cousin before he went to check on his little knight. When Zero finally fought off the sickness now raging through him he would be a whole new vampire...A pureblood vampire.


End file.
